


Gender reveal

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [16]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Coming Out, FTM, FTM Yakko Warner, Gen, Good Brother Wakko, Sugestion, Trans Yakko, good sister Dot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: FTM Yakko comes out to his sibs with a gender reveal party.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Kudos: 40





	Gender reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyleepolowy2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleepolowy2006/gifts).



> I am not trans, but I watch a bunch of trans stuff and have a friend whos NB, so I asked for some advice. Sorry if I got anything wrong I tried to be as respectful as possible.

Yakka never felt like a girl, she never liked wearing dresses, or wearing makeup, she was uncomfortable in her own skin on some days. When she started puberty she started to hate herself how she looked, from her round chest is, to her long hair, to her face shape and shoulder width. She hated when people called her Mam’, and called her a girl. But she shouldn’t be upset right? Because she is a girl...right? 

Well, one day while watching the news she hears something “People are marching for trans healthcare and rights. _ ”  _

_ ‘Trans? What are trans?’  _ Yakka thinks  she decides to listen more.

“I am here interviewing a trans man who had just been declined Testosterone or T as it’s called _.”  _ The reporter says handing the mic to what looks like a woman who has an undercut, white tee that says ‘trans lives are human lives’ her chest is flat as a man's. Then Yakka realizes that it’s a man on the screen, not a woman. 

“Thank you, my name is Carter altho that is not what's on my driver's license, or ID or anything that tells people who I am. Instead, they all say I’m Kathen, but I’m not Kathen I’m Carter I’m a boy not a girl. I knew my entire life I wanted a flat chest like a man, I wanted short hair, I wanted to be called sir not mam’. I’m trans.” 

Yakka's eyes widen and everything clicks into place the reason she hates her round chest, the reason she hates her face, and her hair, why She hates it when someone calls her Mam'. Because she is not a girl, she is a boy. He's trans. Now with that sitting in his head he needs to come up with a new name for himself, and do some more research. 

A month later after a ton of research of the trans community and learning how to bind safely, he has a name for himself that isn’t too different from his old one. He’s Yakko Warner. Now he wants to tell his sibs that he’s trans and he goes by he/him pronouns. And he has the perfect way of telling them. 

While Wakko took Dot out to the park one sunny afternoon Yakko got everything ready, he told his sibs to be home at 2:30 just enough time for him to set it all up.

Wakko opens the door to the tower Dot in hand. His eyes widen in the middle of the room is a banner that says ‘it’s a boy.’ blue streamers hang all around. Yakko stands in front of the banner smiling.

“Yakka? What is this?” Wakko asks

“A gender reveals party,” Yakko says flinching slightly at his deadname. 

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!!!?!!!?!” They yell.

“WHAT! No!” Yakko says “I’m trans.” 

“Ohhhh.” They say. 

“You’re trans? What’s that?” Dot asks.

“You know how I was born a girl?” Yakko says

They nod their heads. 

“Well, I don’t identify as a girl. I identify as a boy. I am a boy.” He says.

“Ok that makes sense,” Wakko says.

“So, you have a name, or do we still call you Yakka? And do we say He instead of she?”Dot asks.

“I go by Yakko, and please call me he/him,” Yakko says.

“Ok, Yakko.” They say.

“Now I think it’s time for lunch. I made a cake.” Yakko says 

**Author's Note:**

> Done! If I got anything wrong please let me know.  
> Next up: Ace Wakko.


End file.
